


Dream of Darkness to Awake in Light

by cinnybanana



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Poor Tony, Possessive Loki, past frost-iron, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnybanana/pseuds/cinnybanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to ghostofmulberrytree's frost-iron comic (deviantart). Sadly she/he had taken it down a while ago so I cant give you guys a link. If you've already read it, great. If you haven't then you can find some of the strips, maybe all of them if you google image it.</p><p>summary- after being kidnapped and imprisoned by Loki after and attempted break up, Tony is about ready to give up. That is until a certain supersoldier finally finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Darkness to Awake in Light

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rundown of the comic strips this is a sequel to,  
> Loki raped and "kidnapped" him after (what I assume happened since the translation was weird) Tony tried to leave Loki. So basically Loki has Tony imprisoned because he 'loves' him to much to let him go. Yeah that sounds about right :)

Blackness. That was all that Tony ever dreamed about anymore. No dreams of the future that were filled with happiness and rainbows, no roads paved with gold, just blackness. And that seemed to be all that he seemed know now. His life didn’t have anymore happiness in it, no more light that he could see, his life was empty.  
He didn’t know how long he’d been here, having no perception of time to go by in the room he’s been held captive in for the unknown amount of time. No windows to show the descent or rise of the sun to show the passing of a day, no clocks that could give Tony the time. Nothing.  
All he had was Loki. Loki, the one who had forced his will on to Tony and had been the one to imprison him in this room in the first place. He had been mad with Tony when he wanted to leave him, to end their relationship and move on with their lives, but Loki hadn’t been happy about it. He had lashed out, taking Tony forcibly and harming him into submission. Tony had had no choice. He had been in so much pain that he had passed out, and waking up the next morning handcuffed to the bed only furthered his dread. He had tried to be strong, tried to think things through and not panic, but Loki had been relentless. Putting Tony through enough pain to the point where Tony had begged for forgiveness and professed his love for Loki. Loki had believed him, and had stopped with his painful menstruation's.  
He had been stuck here ever since, only being able to leave the bed when Loki wanted him to clean up. He had been allowed one night of rest to recuperate from his injuries, Tony cringed inwardly at the thought, and afterwards Loki had made his way to his bed again. It hadn’t had been as rough as when Tony had tried to leave, but it was still unwelcome. Not that he showed Loki any resistance though. He had participated out of fear of punishment and didn’t want to risk a repeat of that night.  
He still had marks on his body to remind him of what would happen if he needed to be punished, so he just grinned and bared it. Loki had helped with his more personal injury, only so that he could take Tony in bed with out consequence.  
And Tony was loosing hope. He had no idea if Loki ever planned on releasing him, if he would ever be allowed to return home to see his friends. And god did he want to see them again. He wandered if they were looking for him, searching for their missing team member, but he knew that Loki wouldn’t be that sloppy. He probably devised some story to not alert the others, probably something ridiculous like they wanted to be alone and Tony and him wanted to spend some ‘alone time’ together, but Tony knew that was a flawed idea because that would mean that eventually Tony would have to appear again, or maybe he did plan on letting Tony leave. Maybe he was just biding his time until he was sure that Tony would never want to leave him again, maybe this drawn out time he’s been imprisoned here was Loki’s attempt at conditioning him. Tony was well aware of Stockholm syndrome, but he never really understood it. The time he’s been imprisoned here hasn’t made him love Loki anymore than he had previously once felt, if anything he had become more afraid of him, and wanted nothing to do with him for the longest time. He remembered why he had wanted to break up with him. He just didn’t love him like that anymore and had wanted to try dating someone else. Perhaps this was Loki’s way of insuring that no one else would have him.

Tony didn’t flinch when he felt the feeling of fingers running across his jaw. He was used to this, him waking up and Loki somehow knowing exactly when to be there. The hand continued to stroke his face and he felt the pressure of Loki’s lips pressing themselves onto the top of his head, trailing down to his ear where he licked the outer shell. Tony shivered at the contact, tears burning behind his eyes as he forced himself to stay calm. To not do anything that would upset Loki. 

“I know you’re awake Tony.” Loki’s slick voice filled his ear and he felt the dip in the mattress as Loki made his way on top of his still form. Tony opened his eyes, knowing better than to feign sleep and Loki pressed a kiss onto his lips. Tony returned it, bringing his uncuffed hand to intertwine his fingers into Loki’s long black hair, and Loki purred in approval before pulling away and looking down at Tony with his piercing green eyes. “How are you feeling today? Did you sleep alright?” He never did, Tony wanted to say, how could he? He was in a strange place with no freedom with a crazy man who had once been his lover. How could he possibly be well enough to get a decent night sleep? Instead of voicing this though he smiled, granted not a big one like he would have done back at home, but a smile none the less. 

“Fine.” His voice sounded smaller than what it used to be and he hated it. He hated how Loki had easily tore him down from the man he once was into this.  
Loki smiled in return and gently pressed a kiss onto Tony’s forehead. 

“That’s good. You looked exhausted last night and I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to do anything today.” He moved his face into the crook of Tony’s neck where he kissed and licked at the skin there. Tony gasped, the bite mark that had been made from that horrible night was still there and a flash of pain flashed through his system for a second before dying down to a dull ache as Loki continued to work on the skin there.  
“But since you seem to be rested I suppose that certain…actions are required to take place.” He nipped at his neck and Tony whimpered at the feeling, shifting uncomfortably under Loki, but didn’t dare try to push him away or retaliate. Instead he faked his pleasure and tried hard to look like he really enjoyed this. He brought his lips back to Tony’s again, this one even more fierce than the previous one, and Tony moaned into his mouth allowing Loki to fully dominate him with his tongue.  
Some time during the kiss Loki had pushed away his blanket, leaving him completely bare underneath him. Loki had never bothered bringing him any new clothes, and instead had made Tony go through his stay here completely naked. There were times when Tony would wear a bathrobe to cover his body and would sleep in that, but seeing as how Loki came to him seemingly every night he would always wake up naked.

Now wasn’t any different as Loki moved his hands over Tony’s body, one hand stopping to squeeze his nipple as the other continued to explore his body. Loki broke the kiss allowing Tony to take in a breath of much needed air and panted as Loki continued to kiss his neck, slowly making his way down to his collar bone and chest. Tony tried to get lost in the feeling, tried to get into the game, but he never could. He didn’t want to be here and his body knew it too. But he also knew that if he didn’t participate then Loki would no doubt take him by force again so he played along to the best of his ability. He ground his hip up; grinding his limp member up against Loki’s hip to show that he was willing to play. His member twitched at the friction and Tony hoped that it would be hard enough to fool Loki. It seemed to be because Loki shifted above him and ground back down against Tony, causing him to moan in return. He could feel how hard Loki was through his pants and knew exactly where this was going to go. He closed his eyes as Loki continued on his way down, making the appropriate noises to go along with his erotic gestures and when it had come time for the main event he had begged for release just as he knew Loki loved it when he did. 

Loki always bathed him after sex, taking off his handcuff and escorting him to the bathroom where he would draw him a bath and let him soak away the grime in the luke warm water. He would join him sometimes, if he was still in the mood, but most of the time he would read on the toilet and let Tony take care of washing himself. Tony hated these moments because they always made him tense. At least when they had sex Tony was sure to a certain degree that Loki meant him no harm, but the last time Loki had hurt him with out warning was when he was bathing in the bathroom. Tony remembered how suddenly and unexpectedly the pain had hit him and how much he had cried out for Loki to stop, desperate for the pain to end. In the end it had been what had made Tony submit, made him beg for Loki’s forgiveness and love. And when that pain had ended he could feel his body sag in relief, his mind not fully comprehending what he had just said or done. Now he was fully aware, and although his wounds have healed that didn’t mean that they didn’t leave scars.  
He washed himself dutifully, keeping a wary eye on Loki for a majority of the time, and resisted the urge to move back when Loki would decide it was time for him to get out. He was handed the bath robe after Loki was done drying him off and after sliding the soft fabric over his aching body Loki brought him back to bed and promptly cuffed his wrist back to bed frame. His chest ached every time he felt the cold metal wrap around his wrist and as Loki stood to leave he found himself talking.

“Uh, um Loki?” His voice was small, but Loki had stopped at the door and looked at him expectantly. He knew that what he was about to ask was ridiculous and he was risking punishment, but he had to try. He didn’t want to just lie here anymore and live like some boy toy that Loki didn’t want to get rid of. He licked his lips nervously and glanced at Loki’s curious face before diverting his eyes back to his lap. “When can I go home?” There was an immediate silence that filled the room and Tony was worried for a minute that he had said something terribly wrong and that Loki was thinking of all the ways to punish Tony for his ignorance. He dared a glance at Loki and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that the god was right next to him. He waited to be hit, to be scolded for asking for something that would imply freedom, but instead Loki had ran his fingers through Tony’s tangled brown hair in an almost soothing gesture and gave him a soft smile. 

“I know that this has been rough on you Tony, and that you may be a little homesick, but this is your home now, and even though I can’t be with you all of the time I’m trying my hardest to be here for you as much as I can.” He pressed a kiss onto Tony’s temple and his blood ran cold. “Now I’ll be back as soon as I can and I’ll bring you a meal. Is chicken alright?” Tony stared up into Loki’s eyes for a moment before giving him a small nod. Loki smiled as if his approval made him happy and gave him one last kiss before finally leaving Tony alone in the room.

Tony sat in the bed processing what he had just heard and dread ran cold through his system, taking out any flicker of hope he had previously been feeling. He really wasn’t ever going to leave here.

 

Tony was pretty sure a few more days had passed because some of the bruises had faded from that horrible red and purple color that they had looked like for the longest time into a lighter shade of purple with small traces of yellow green mixing in. He had been laying in bed, as if he had a choice, and was staring up at the ceiling in a blank stare. Usually his mind would be whirring, thoughts and equations chasing each other like dogs do squirrels in his head, but now his mind was quiet. No equations were going through his brain, no knew inventions had made themselves present in his unusually non scattered brain. It was just blank. He didn’t exactly know when he had stopped thinking about things, or for how long he had gone with out thinking of what his friends might be doing right now, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. He had already acknowledged that he was trapped here and he supposed that once he truly came to accept that, his brain had just sort of shut down. He didn’t really feel things that much either, the connection between his brain and body seemingly disconnected as he just laid there and accepted what was going on around him. When Loki came and visited he still put an effort into participating in there sexual activities, it was the only thing Tony ever put any thought into and he accepted that. He knew that he was stuck here, and that if he didn’t just give in and go along with it than the rest of his stay here would only make him more miserable than he already was. 

The room was dark right now, since Loki had neglected to leave any light source on for him to see with, so Tony wasn’t sure if it was night now or not. He never was sure so he had stopped worrying about. His sleeping habits have always been off any way, and ever since he had been trapped here he had been feeling unreasonably tired so he slept most of the time. It’s not like he had anything better to do. But right now he couldn’t sleep. His mind and body felt absolutely numb, but he couldn’t sleep. So he had decided to stare at the ceiling to pass the time. He could faintly make out the outline of the ceiling fan that was spinning lazily above his head. His eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness now, so used to the lack of light that when Loki occasionally did show up the light would make his eyes burn and it would take a few moments for them to readjust. 

The sound of footsteps sounded from behind the door, causing Tony to switch his stare over to the door. He usually didn’t hear Loki when he was coming so he as really surprised to hear him this time. Usually the god was silent when he came, and Tony was curious as to why he was being so loud today, tonight? Today. The footsteps passed the door much to Tony’s confusion, and he heard them continue down a hallway that he didn’t know was there and he heard the faint sounds of doors opening. How many rooms were in this building? He supposed that he should have known that there was more than just the room he was in, but the thought just hadn’t occurred to him.  
The footsteps returned down the hall and he heard them coming back towards his door. He assumed that they would just past by it like they did the first time, but this time they paused when they came by the door. The door knob jiggled and then there was a pause. Was that Loki? He knew that that door was always locked, that Loki always had a back up plan in case Tony had some how managed to escape the hand cuff, but he knew that Loki wouldn’t be dumb enough to forget about the door being locked.  
The door knob shook again and Tony’s body froze when realization hit him. That wasn’t Loki. His heart pounded in his chest and blood started to rush in his ears with sudden anticipation. It had been a while since he had felt his body genuinely react to something and he really wished that the feeling wasn’t so foreign to him right now, because his body was frozen from the suddenly new feeling. He heard the body on the other side of the door lean up against it and an achingly familiar voice sounded through the hard wood.

“Hello?” Tony’s chest constricted and tears welled up in his eyes as both disbelief and hope flowed through him. “Is anyone in there?” 

“Steve?” Tony croaked out, his throat trying hard not to seize as he was suddenly filled with such strong emotion. 

“Tony?” The door suddenly shook as if Steve had rammed into it. He heard Steve take a few steps back and all of a sudden the door burst open as Steve’s foot connected next to the door knob. Tony’s breath had hitched when the door banged against the wall, having not moved a muscle since he had first heard the footsteps. Steve entered the room and Tony stared at him in disbelief. Was this really happening? Or was this some kind of test? Some sick joke from Loki to see if Tony would leave him if given the chance? He wasn’t sure, and he wasn’t sure if he should risk it. 

Steve saw him lying on the bed and quickly made his way over to his side. He cupped Tony’s face in his hands for a moment and Tony felt as if he was about to combust from all of the emotions he was feeling. The tears were still building in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Not until he knew for sure what was going on.

“Steve?” Tony asked again, because he really couldn’t believe this. Steve released his face much to Tony’s disappointment and he saw Steve look around the dark room before heading back over to the wall by the door and suddenly the room was filled with light. Tony’s eyes closed instantly at the sudden blinding light and he heard Steve make his way back over to where he was. Steve’s hands were back, running them over Tony’s body probably inspecting his injuries. If Tony wasn’t so in shock he probably would have been bothered by the fact that he was naked. Steve didn’t say anything about this though, and as Tony slowly opened his eyes he saw Steve staring down at him in concern. 

“God Tony, are you alright?” Tony stared up him silence, to choked up to really say anything. Was he alright? Having been locked in solitude for God knows how long with no outside communication? He swallowed thickly and shook his head. No, he really wasn’t alright. Steve looked him over again, his eyes hardening when they landed on the handcuff that was connecting Tony’s wrist to the bed. He looked back over to Tony’s face and put on his best Captain America voice that he used when he needed to help someone get through something. “Tony, I’m going to get you out of the handcuff and I’m going to take you to a hospital. You’re going to be okay, I promise.” Tony stared at him, still unsure on what or how to react. Instead he watched as Steve grabbed onto the handcuff and with one swift tug he snapped the metal chain in half. Super Soldier strength at its best he assumed. Steve kneeled down on the bed next to Tony and gently slid a hand under his back and slowly began to sit Tony up. Tony’s hand’s shot up to grip at Steve’s arm and chest, not really trying to stop him or anything, but more as way to find support. His hands shook slightly from uncertainty, and Steve rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades while his other hand gingerly wrapped Tony’s naked body up in the blanket. When he finished he slipped his other arm under the bend of Tony’s knees and Tony stiffened as he realized what was about to happen. 

Steve froze when he felt Tony still and he looked down at him in concern and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as if he was trying to reassure him. “It’s alright Tony, I’m just going to pick you up, is that alright?” Tony looked at him for a few moments, still unsure if this was a trap, and nodded hesitantly. “Alright, can you wrap you arms around my neck for me?” Tony looked uncertain for a second, before shakily wrapping his aching arms around Steve’s neck. 

And as soon as Steve had lifted him off the bed, he had burst out crying, the tears he had been holding in for so long finally bursting out, and his whole body was shaking with the sudden rush of emotions he hadn’t been prepared to feel today. Steve had nearly dropped him, afraid that he had somehow caused Tony pain, but caught himself and instead of dropping him he held Tony closer to his body and let Tony sob uncontrollably into his neck as they made their way out of the room.

 

Steve had stayed by his side during his stay at the hospital, refusing to let go of Tony’s hand as the nurses checked over his multiple bruises and made sure that he didn’t have any injuries that were life threatening. Tony knew that he didn’t have any serious injuries, which is why he was so confused as to why Steve had insisted that he go to the hospital and get fixed up in the first place. He wasn’t malnourished, although the nurses argued on that one, he wasn’t bleeding profusely, and he certainly wasn’t dying. But Steve had been determined and with each new bruise they uncovered he could feel Steve’s hand become tighter and tighter around his much smaller hand. He didn’t understand it, but he didn’t question it either. Instead he just sat there quietly and let the nurses do their jobs. They hooked an IV into his arm and after checking over the medication they had placed on some of his much worse bruises and the gauze they wrapped around his slightly cut up wrist, they had left the room telling him that they would like him to stay the night for observation and then he would be free to go the following day. Tony didn’t acknowledge them, still trying to get his brain to wrap around the idea of being free, and Steve thanked them politely as they exited the room. Tony just continued to stare down at his lap like he used to always do when he was sitting in that room with Loki, and even though he knew that he wasn’t there anymore he couldn’t bring himself to look around the room. 

Steve’s thumb rubbed soothingly against the back of his hand, the action causing Tony to look at where they were holding hands, and brought his gaze back down to his lap. 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was soft, gentle, and Tony bit the inside of his cheek to keep silent. “I know that you just got out of a rough situation, and you probably don’t ever want to think about what happened to you ever again, but I would really appreciate it if you told me what happened.” His voice calm as he spoke, but he could hear the urgency behind it. And then Tony started to wonder, how much did Steve know? Did he know that it was Loki who had been the one who was the cause of his pain? How had he even known where Tony was? Questions began to rush into his brain and for the first time in a long time his brain was bursting with new thoughts. He rubbed a hand over his face as a headache slowly started to make its self known in his skull. He leaned back onto the practically flat pillows that were lined behind him on the small hospital bed in the hopes of easing the pain in his head. He saw Steve shift in his chair out of the corner of his eye, but he never let go of Tony’s hand. “Tony, if I asked you questions would you answer them?” Tony thought about it, and nodded his head. Maybe if he answered his questions he could find out the answers to his own questions. 

Steve shifted his chair closer to Tony’s bedside, and Tony resisted the urge to scoot his body away. For one the bed he was lying in was far too small for such an action to work, and secondly Steve wasn’t a threat, he was just trying to help. So he sucked it up and stayed in place. Steve looked Tony over as if searching for a reason not to ask anything, but he didn’t seem to find anything and he started asking his questions. “Ok, I’m pretty sure that I know the answer to this one, but I need to make sure before I make any actions about what happened to you. Was Loki the one who did this to you?” Tony’s heart stopped for a moment at the mention of his name and nodded numbly in response. Steve’s eyes hardened at the confirmation and he continued on to the next question. “Can you tell me why?” Tony’s throat seemed to close up then when flashes of that night started going through his head. He must’ve reacted physically because all of a sudden Steve was sitting on his bed and was cradling Tony’s now shaking figure. He buried his face into Steve’s chest as he tried to recollect himself. Steve murmured words of encouragement into his ear, trying not to force Tony into doing something that he didn’t want to do, but he needed to know. Tony sniffed loudly and he realized much to his irritation that he was crying again. He had done that enough on the way here; he didn’t want to be doing that now. Swallowing against the constriction in his throat, Tony futilely tried to wipe away the waterfall of tears that were streaming down his face and tried his best to get words to come out of his mouth.

“I-I had wanted to leave him because I didn’t l-love him anymore, but he, h-he..” Tony sobbed as he remembered how Loki had reacted, how scared he was when the god had moved towards him, a crazed look inhabiting his face and had begun his brutal assault on Tony. Steve’s arms tightened around Tony as he was once again sobbing against him. 

Steve held him close, one of his hands was running through his hair in a soothing gesture and Tony cringed at the familiar gesture. Steve noticed and immediately apologized and settled for just hugging Tony close to him.  
When he had finally managed to calm himself down he cleared his throat and continued on with his explanation. “He wasn’t happy.” He didn’t want to go into detail about what had happened and Steve seemed to understand that because he didn’t ask him to elaborate. Instead he had just nodded as if that was all he needed to know and didn’t say anything else. 

Tony rested his head against Steve’s chest and he could hear the sound of Steve’s heart beating steadily in his body. Silence settled in between them and he decided that now was the perfect time to ask his questions. “Steve?” His voice was hoarse from crying and small from the sudden lull he felt from being pressed up against Steve’s broad chest.

“Mmm?” His chest vibrated slightly and Tony pushed his face deeper into Steve.

“How did you know where I was?” Steve had placed his cheek on the top of Tony’s head and seemed to be absentmindedly running his hands up and down Tony’s back. 

“Well it wasn’t easy, that’s for sure. Loki had said that you had a business meeting that needed to be taken care of and that he didn’t know how long you would be away for. A week had passed by when Pepper had called looking for you. That was when I knew that something was wrong, especially when Jarvis had no idea that you even had a meeting.” There was a strange edge in his voice that sent a small shiver through Tony’s spine and he resisted the urge to look up at Steve’s face, to comfortable to move his head away from the warmth of Steve’s chest. “Jarvis had said that the last he had heard from you was when you were going to go get your stuff from Loki’s apartment and after that he never saw you again. I had asked Loki about it, but he had just told me not to worry so much and that. That he had talked to you the previous night. That you had decided that you were going to take a little vacation and that you didn’t want anyone to know where you were so that you could relax in peace. And I had bought it; I let him go home because I had stupidly believed that you were in some house in some far away country enjoying a glass of alcohol in the sun. I didn’t think for a second that you were locked up in a dark room being molested against your will.” His arms had tightened around Tony, and Tony had wrapped his arms around Steve in return. “It took me two weeks to realize that something really wasn’t right so I decided to look around. Thor had taken Loki to New Mexico with him to visit Jane and I knew that if I was going to search Loki’s apartment that it was going to have to be today. I’m just glad I was able to find you. I just wish that I knew you were trapped sooner.” There was a pause. “I’m so sorry Tony.” His voice sounded strained, as if he was about to get overcome by emotions just like Tony had been earlier and Tony felt his chest tighten at the sound of it. He tightened his arms around Steve and hugged him as tightly as he could with the IV sticking out of his arm.

“Why are you sorry? You’re not the one who did this to me.” His voice that had been worn out from crying croaked out and he cleared his throat in an attempt to fix that. Tony felt Steve bury his face into his hair and he could swear that he felt his body tremor slightly. 

“I know, but I should have found you sooner. I should’ve been smarter about this, but I wasn’t and you paid the price for my stupidity.” A sniff sounded in the room and for the first time that day it didn’t come from Tony. Tony stilled at the sound and pulled back slightly to look up at Steve’s face. 

Steve was frowning heavily, his usually brilliant blue eyes were sullen and tears were brimming, threatening to fall at any time. Tony’s heart clenched at the sight, and even with all the hell he’s been through he didn’t want that to affect Steve’s happiness. If anyone was going to be upset about this whole ordeal it was going to be Tony and he wasn’t about to drag Steve down with him. 

Swallowing roughly Tony disentangled his arms from Steve’s body and wiped his hands over his face to get rid of the tears. Taking a deep breath he tried to muster up the best smile he could and gave Steve’s shoulder a gentle nudge. 

“Hey, none of that now, this wasn’t your fault and you’re definitely not stupid.” Suddenly tired Tony gingerly started to lean back against the pillows and Steve promptly moved his hands forward to help him get comfortable, slightly adjusting the pillows and moving the blanket up to Tony’s shoulders. Normally Tony would have made a sarcastic crack about Steve being a mother hen, but his eyes were beginning to droop and Steve had started to run his hand soothingly through his ruffled hair, practically lulling him to sleep.

“Alright Tony, it’s time for you to get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.” That was the last thing Tony heard before closing his and succumbing to the darkness of sleep.


End file.
